


Πέντε Λεπτά Μόνο

by trulisthetic



Category: Dyo Xenoi, Two Strangers, Δύο Ξένοι
Genre: Canon, Comfort, Cute, Dyo Xenoi - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Mega Channel, OS, Oneshot, Two Strangers - Freeform, hurt-comfort, romeo and juliet - Freeform, Δυο Ξένοι - Freeform, Εκδήλωση συναισθημάτων, Ελληνική Σειρά, Επίθεση ληστές, Επεισόδιο 22, Ηθοποιός, Θεατράκι Λυκαββητού, Λυκαβηττός, Πρώτο βράδυ, Ράμματα, Ρομαντικό, Ρωμαίος και Ιουλιέτα, Σκηνοθέτης, Σπίτι Ντένης, Χιούμορ, Χτυπημένος, πρώτο φιλί
Language: Ελληνικά
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:20:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21573796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trulisthetic/pseuds/trulisthetic
Summary: [Canon, OS] Επεισόδιο 22 - Αμέσως μετά την επίθεση στο Λυκαββητό ο Κωνσταντίνος μεταφέρεται στο σπίτι της Ντένης για να αναρρώσει, και η Μαρίνα βρίσκει μια μικρή ευκαιρία να του κάνει λίγη παρέα. Πόσο διαφορετικά θα είναι όμως τα πράγματα μεταξύ τους, τώρα που και οι δυο τους εκδηλώθηκαν;
Relationships: Δυο Ξένοι - Relationship, Κωνσταντίνος και Μαρίνα, Μαρίνα/Κωνσταντίνος





	Πέντε Λεπτά Μόνο

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfiction Δύο Ξένοι, και μάλιστα το 2019... Ναι, το ξέρω είμαι τρελή. Τι να κάνω, ήταν γλυκούληδες. Καλή ανάγνωση :)

Δίστασε.

Αχ, που 'ναι ο Τόλης να την έβλεπε. Δεν θα πίστευε στα μάτια του ο δόλιος, άσε που θα της το κρατούσε για την επόμενη δεκαετία. Η Μαρίνα Κουντουράτου να διστάζει, αν είναι ποτέ δυνατόν! Ντροπή των Σαρακατσάνων κατάντησε.

Αλλά τι να κάνει. Έτσι όπως βρήκε τον εαυτό της να κάθεται δίπλα του στο μεταξωτό στρώμα της κυρίας Ντένης, με μόνο εκατοστά να χωρίζουν τα κορμιά τους και το πρόσωπό του τόσο κοντά επιτέλους – για πρώτη φορά από πριν το κτηνιατρείο, την ατέλειωτη διαδρομή με το αμάξι, το τηλεφώνημα στον Τόλη… δεν μπορούσε να κρατηθεί. Άπλωσε το χέρι της για να αγγίξει το μάγουλό του. Το μάγουλο που είχε χαστουκίσει τρεις μήνες πριν. Το ίδιο μάγουλο που μουσκεμένο με αίμα και τα δάκρυα της φιλούσε χτες το βράδυ, εκλιπαρώντας τον να γυρίσει σε αυτήν με μια τρεμάμενη φωνή τόσο τρομοκρατημένη που φοβόταν να την αναγνωρίσει ως δική της.

Άπλωσε το χέρι της να τον αγγίξει, αλλά δίστασε. Γιατί ένας Θεός ξέρει πόσες φορές αυτός είχε αρνηθεί τα χάδια της, τις τσαχπινιές της, την αγάπη της. Ναι μεν το έκανε επίτηδες κι αυτή για να τον τρελάνει, του άξιζε του μπάμια, αλλά δεν μπορούσε να πει πως ήταν και το καλύτερό της να την απορρίπτει συνέχεια και να τη σπρώχνει μακριά και να την βρίζει. Καλή εκτόνωση, ναι. Διασκέδαση, _ομολογουμένως_ ναι. Αλλά να που τώρα που είχαν εκδηλωθεί επιτέλους στο θεατράκι του Λυκαβηττού μετά την επίθεση και ήθελε να τον αγγίξει, και φοβόταν πως αυτός θα τραβιόταν μακριά και θα της πέταγε κανένα από τα «Σας παρακαλώ, δεσποινίς μου!» του, και θα έμενε αυτή στα κρύα του λουτρού με το χέρι στον αέρα και την καρδιά χίλια κομμάτια.

Αχ ρε Μαρινάκι που κατάντησες. Αχ!

Οπότε σταμάτησε το χέρι της στη μέση της κίνησης , τόσο κοντά και τόσο μακριά από το μάγουλό του, και το τράβηξε πίσω. Και το ήξερε ότι αυτός το πρόσεξε, είδε τα μάτια του να τρεμοπαίζουν προς την κατεύθυνσή του χεριού της, αλλά τι να έκανε… δίστασε η φοράδα. Κατέβασε το βλέμμα της και άφησε το χέρι της να πέσει άψυχο στο κρεβάτι, καταπίνοντας με δυσκολία.

Έλα όμως που δεν έπεσε στο στρώμα το χέρι της. Έλα που πάνω στα μεταξωτά ροζ σεντόνια ήταν ακουμπισμένο το δικό του χέρι, και άθελά της το άφησε πάνω του – και όχι μόνο αυτό, αλλά το δευτερόλεπτο που τον άγγιξε, αντί να τραβηχτεί μακριά της , την κράτησε. Έπλεξε τα δάχτυλά του με τα δικά της και την έσφιξε απαλά, και μετά με τον αντίχειρά του την χάιδεψε… και την άφησε άναυδη. Γιατί μπορεί να την είχε αγγίξει με ένα κάρο τρόπους που της είχαν κλέψει την ανάσα εκείνο το βράδυ στη σοφίτα, αλλά ποτέ έτσι- τρυφερά, απαλά, λες και άγγιζε την πιο εύθραυστη και πολύτιμη πορσελάνη.

Δεν μπορούσε να αντισταθεί· σήκωσε το βλέμμα της και συνάντησε το δικό του, και μεσ' τα καστανά του μάτια συνάντησε μόνο ζεστασιά και θαλπωρή. Και τι όμορφα που ήταν… τι όμορφα… ποτέ τους δεν είχαν υπάρξει τόσο όμορφα πριν τη στιγμή αυτή. Την έκαναν να ξεχάσει τον κόσμο όλο γύρω της, τίποτα δεν είχε σημασία πέρα από την ζεστασιά των ματιών του, και σαν μαγνητισμένη έπιασε τον εαυτό της να σκύβει προς το μέρος του –όλο και πιο κοντά- μέχρι που τα χείλη τους σχεδόν ακουμπούσαν και οι ανάσες τους έγιναν μία και μπορούσε να νοιώσει την θερμότητα να αναδύεται από ολόκληρο το σώμα του. Μια θερμότητα που ώρες πριν είχε αντικατασταθεί από νεκρική παγωνιά όταν σχεδόν ξεψύχησε στα χέρια της, αλλά τώρα ήταν εδώ ασφαλής και ζεστός και της κρατούσε το χέρι και δεν έλεγε να το αφήσει – και τα μάτια του βυθίστηκαν στα βάθη των δικών της πιο ανοιχτά και ειλικρινή από ότι τα είχε δει ποτέ – η καυτή του ανάσα να στέλνει ένα ρίγος κατά μήκος της ραχοκοκαλιάς της και τα χείλη του μόλις ένα εκατοστό μακριά από τα δικά της.

Και πάνω που πήγε να διανύσει εκείνο το αναθεματισμένο εκατοστό η πόρτα άνοιξε διάπλατα, και μέσα μπήκε η κυρία Ντένη μουρμουρίζοντας ανέμελα ένα τραγούδι – χαμένη στον δικό της κόσμο όπως πάντα.

Πετάχτηκαν και οι δύο στον αέρα λες και τους χτύπησε το ρεύμα, και με μάτια γουρλωμένα η Μαρίνα πήδηξε από το κρεβάτι και –ευτυχώς- προσγειώθηκε στα πόδια της. Δύο σακατεμένοι υπό την φροντίδα της Μαρούσκας δεν θα έβγαιναν σε καλό.

«Ωχ, ωχ!» βόγκηξε αυτός, τάχα μου ότι πόναγε, αλλά η φάτσα του ήταν υπερβολικά σαστισμένη για να τον πιστέψει κανείς. _Δάσκαλος υποκριτικής σου λέει μετά, είδαμε και του λόγου του τι ταλεντάρα είναι, μη χέσω_ , σκέφτηκε και κρυφό-χαμογέλασε.

Η κυρία Ντένη πάντως έδειχνε να το χάφτει. «Πονάς, αγόρι μου, πονάς;» ρώτησε με αγωνία και με δυο δρασκελισμούς έφτασε στο προσκεφάλι του.

Ε, τι να κάνει κι αυτή, άρπαξε την ευκαιρία. «Πονάει, πονάει! Ε… Για αυτό πήγα, να τον βοηθήσω.» Εξήγησε με τα χέρια της να κουνιούνται σαν τρελά από την ταραχή της. Καλή ήταν και του λόγου της. Τέλος πάντων. «Μη νομίζετε ότι…» συνέχισε, με τον τόνο της να υπονοεί… ε, _την αλήθεια_ , εδώ που τα λέμε.

«Εντάξει, τώρα είναι εδώ η μανούλα και θα περάσουν όλα!» Είπε χαρωπά αυτή τη φορά η κυρία Ντένη. Βρε σύνδρομο διπλής προσωπικότητας είχε αυτή η γυναίκα, δεν εξηγούνταν αλλιώς οι απότομες αλλαγές τις διάθεσης της.

Η Μαρίνα άρπαξε το παλτό της – μουσκεμένο με το ξεραμένο, τώρα, αίμα _του_ – και το φόρεσε. «Να πηγαίνω τώρα κι εγώ…» είπε. Τι ήταν, τέσσερεις το πρωί; Πω πω θα την σκότωνε ο Λάμπης…

«Ωχ, ωχ!» Ξαναβόγκηξε ο Κωνσταντίνος. «Πονάω!»

«Αχ, μείνε λίγο κορίτσι μου. Δεν τον βλέπεις; Υποφέρει!» την παρακάλεσε η κυρία Ντένη.

Εκείνη τον κοίταξε σαστισμένη για ένα δευτερόλεπτο, μη ξέροντας τι να κάνει… και αυτός της χαμογέλασε. Της χαμογέλασε - ο μπουχέσας ο μαμούχαλος της χαμογέλασε, αν είναι δυνατόν! Και λες και δεν ήταν αυτό από μόνο του αρκετό για να κάνει την καρδιά της να φτερουγήσει, συνειδητοποίησε ξαφνικά ότι αυτό σήμαινε ότι την _ήθελε_ εκεί, ήθελε να μείνει μαζί του...

Ένοιωσε ένα χαμόγελο να απλώνεται και στο δικό της πρόσωπο προτού μπορέσει να το συγκρατήσει. «Καλά τότε, να κάτσω λίγο ακόμα.» μουρμούρισε ντροπαλά. Ντροπές η Μαρίνα! Βρε τι είχε πάθει σήμερα;

«Αχ, ωραία.» είπε η κυρία Ντένη, αρπάζοντας την ευκαιρία. «Κάτσε μαζί του, χρυσό μου, να πάω εγώ να ελέγξω την Μαρούσκα τι κάνει με το σκυλί γιατί σαν πολύ ώρα να είναι μαζί του στο δωμάτιο των καλεσμένων, και μπορεί να είναι σκύλος αλλά είναι όμως φύλου αρσενικού. Και ως γνωστόν η Μαρούσκα είναι επικίνδυνη για τα αρσενικά μετά τα μεσάνυχτα, τους επιτίθεται ανελέητα. Σαν τους βρικόλακες ένα πράγμα, τι να πεις.»

«Μπουμπού…» γέλασε αυτός.

«Να της πω να σας φτιάξει τίποτα; Καμιά τεκίλα, κανένα μαρτίνι; Επιβάλλονται σε τέτοιες καταστάσεις. Αποφάσισε αυτός να μαχαιρωθεί βραδιάτικο και μας πήγε η ψυχή στην κούλουρη… Α, αλλά όχι μαρτίνι. Δεν το τρίβει τον πάγο καλά η Μαρούσκα – εδώ μου στάθηκε το αγκωνάρι τις προάλλες.» Η κυρία Ντένη έδειξε το λαιμό της.

«Κυρία Ντένη μου, ο Κων- ο… κύριος Μαρκοράς θέλω να πω,» διόρθωσε γρήγορα τον εαυτό της αυτή, «ξεκίνησε αντιβίωση δεν κάνει να πιεί.»

«Αχού! Να δεις, το ξέχασα.» είπε εκείνη. «Κωνσταντίνε, παιδί μου, μέχρι και το ποτό σου στερήσανε οι αγροίκοι. Που να τους βρω και να τους αστράψω μια… όπως είχε αστράψει η Νινέτα το 59' στον μακαρίτη που την χούφτωσε ο άτιμος και του έσπασε η μύτη – ήξερε σημάδι η Νινέτα βλέπεις- και να δεις πως στράβωσε. Σαν τον πύργο τις Πίζας έγινε! Αφού να φανταστείς, ούτε μια στραβή δεν μου έκανε για ένα χρόνο μέχρι να κάνει πλαστική να την ξανα-ισιώσει. Και όχι τίποτ' άλλο, κάθε μία που κρεβάτωνε μου έδινε κι ένα μονόπετρο, και για ένα χρόνο ξέμεινα από χρυσαφικά, όλο τα ίδια φορούσα. Ρεζίλι έγινα στην δεξίωση των Σουρμελίδων. Α και μιας και το ανέφερα, αύριο έχω να πάω στους Σουρμελίδες, γιορτάζουν τα 25 χρόνια γάμου και έχουν όρθιο brunch από το μεσημέρι. Οπότε θα σε αφήσω στα χέρια της Μαρούσκας, αγόρι μου, μη φοβάσαι όμως το πρωί δεν δαγκώνει. Συνήθως.»

«Α, μάλιστα…» είπε αυτός, και ενώ συνήθως οι άνευ λόγου συλλογισμοί της μητέρας του τον νευρίαζαν ακατάσχετα, τώρα απλά έδειχνε να το διασκεδάζει. Φαινόταν κεφάτος ∙ και αυτή δεν θυμόταν να τον έχει ξαναδεί έτσι. Ποτέ, για την ακρίβεια.

«Μαρίνα χρυσό μου, πρόσεχέ μου τον σε παρακαλώ. Πάω να δείρω την Μαρούσκα και μετά να κοιμηθώ να είμαι φρέσκια για το brunch αύριο. Αν πάει να σηκωθεί χαστούκισέ τον. Αν πάει να σε χαστουκίσει καν 'του μια ηρεμιστική, έχω στο συρτάρι από τον καιρό που τον νάρκωνα για να βγούμε με τον Μαρκορά.»

Και οι δύο γέλασαν με αυτό. «Εντάξει κυρία Ντένη μου.» είπε αυτή και τον κοίταξε. «Δεν θα τον λυπηθώ, μη φοβάστε.»

Το βλέμμα που της έριξε τότε το έκανε σχεδόν αδύνατο να μην του ορμήσει και να τον φιλήσει όπως ήταν, Ντένη ξε-Ντένη. Δεν ξέρει πως κρατήθηκε.

«Μπράβο, κορίτσι μου, έτσι. Τον άντρα δεν πρέπει να τον λυπόμαστε, τα χρόνια που χάνουμε μαζί του πρέπει. Μονάχα μη σκοτωθείτε σας εκλιπαρώ. Το ξέρω ότι βλέπετε ο ένας τον άλλο και σας γυρίζουν τ' άντερα…»

«Αυτό ξανά πείτε το.» τόνισε η Μαρίνα.

«…αλλά δεν θέλω άλλες εντάσεις απόψε. Πόσα να αντέξω η γυναίκα. Μου τελείωσε και το Evian και το βούρλο μέσα έγινε τύφλα και δεν μπορούσα να την στείλω να πάει να πάρει, μου έπεσαν τα μούτρα.» Κούνησε το κεφάλι της, απηυδισμένη. «Λοιπόν Μαρίνα μου, όταν είναι να φύγεις νάρκωσέ τον να πέσει ξερός γιατί δεν τον εμπιστεύομαι μόνο του. Σας αφήνω τώρα παιδιά μου. _A_ _tout_ _à_ _l_ _'_ _heure_ _!_ » είπε και τους χαιρέτησε, και κατευθύνθηκε προς την πόρτα.

«Καληνύχτα, μπουμπού.» είπε αυτός, διασκεδάζοντάς το.

Αυτή χαχάνισε. «Καλή σας νύχτα, κυρία Ντένη μου!» της ευχήθηκε, και την ακολούθησε ως την πόρτα. Όταν η Ντένη βγήκε από το δωμάτιο και έκλεισε την πόρτα πίσω της, η Μαρίνα πρόσεξε πως το κλειδί ήταν στην κλειδαριά. Δάγκωσε τα χείλη της για μια στιγμή, και μετά κλείδωσε την πόρτα γρήγορα, όσο πιο αθόρυβα μπορούσε.

Όταν γύρισε, είδε τον Κωνσταντίνο να έχει τα μάτια του καρφωμένα στην κλειδαριά. Μόλις συνάντησε το βλέμμα της, είδε πως κάτι υπόβοσκε στο δικό του. Αργά και επιδεικτικά, σήκωσε το ένα φρύδι του.

«Για να μη μας πιάσουνε.» Εξήγησε αυτή με ένα μικρό χαμόγελο, και γύρισε κοντά του. Τα βήματά της ήταν διστακτικά, τα μάγουλά της έκαιγαν ελαφρά ∙ μα αν είναι δυνατόν επιτέλους, τι είχε πάθει απόψε; Προσπάθησε να μην το σκέφτεται πολύ όταν κάθισε δίπλα του στο κρεβάτι, ούτε όταν αυτός της έπιασε κατευθείαν το χέρι και άρχισε να παίζει με τα δάχτυλά της.

«Να μας πιάσουν να κάνουμε… τι;» ρώτησε αυτός, η φωνή του παιχνιδιάρικη. _Παιχνιδιάρικη!_ Δεν πάμε καλά…

Ε, με αυτό έπρεπε να γελάσει. «Τι _μπορούμε_ να κάνουμε ακριβώς;» Τον ρώτησε ειρωνικά και πολύ απαλά ακούμπησε το ελεύθερο χέρι της πάνω στη κοιλιά του, στο σημείο που είχε τον επίδεσμο που κάλυπτε τα φρέσκα ράμματα. Αυτός έκανε μια γκριμάτσα στην επαφή, και τότε αυτή τράβηξε το χέρι της και –χωρίς να διστάσει αυτή τη φορά- το ακούμπησε στο μάγουλό του.

Την κοίταξε τότε, τα καστανά μάτια του συνάντησαν το απέραντο γαλάζιο των δικών της. Της χαμογέλασε, κι έγειρε για να ακουμπήσει το μέτωπό του στο δικό της. «Δεν έχεις ιδέα…» μουρμούρισε έναντι στα χείλη της «…του _τι_ θέλω να σου κάνω.» Το βλέμμα του έπεσε στο στόμα της, και μετά βρήκε ξανά το δικό της. «Αλλά κάθε πράγμα στον καιρό του.»

Και αυτή κούνησε ελαφρά το κεφάλι της γελώντας έκπληκτη με τα λόγια που έφυγαν από τα χείλη του. Βρε τον κύριο καθηγητά μας, ποιος να το 'ξερε! Γέλασε ξανά και τύλιξε τα χέρια της γύρω από τον λαιμό του. Τα χείλη της βρήκαν τα δικά του, απαλά και λίγο δειλά στην αρχή. Ήταν περίεργο το ότι τον είχε φιλήσει τόσες φορές –άθελά της, συνήθως. Πάντα βασικά ∙ όχι ότι αυτή δεν το συνέχιζε βέβαια, αλλά πάντα αυτός το ξεκινούσε – και αυτή τη φορά μόνο ένοιωσε να δειλιάζει λίγο. Έτσι να ήταν άραγε τώρα που και οι δύο είχαν… εκδηλωθεί; Αυτή η αβεβαιότητα, μέχρι και φόβος, ήταν εδώ για να μείνει; Μάλλον ο χρόνος θα έδειχνε.

Μα καθώς τα χείλη του κινήθηκαν μαζί με τα δικά της, τόσο ζεστά και μαλακά που μια γνώριμη θέρμη άρχισε να ταξιδεύει στο σώμα της ξυπνώντας το, τρέποντας τις φλέβες της σε καλώδια και ανάβοντας φωτιά στο μυαλό της – καμένο προ πολλού, θα έλεγε εδώ η σουπιά ο Τόλης, αλλά τέλος πάντων- τα ξέχασε όλα αυτά. Και όλα τα υπόλοιπα. Μέθυσε με τη μυρωδιά του, το σώμα της έλιωσε πάνω του παίρνοντας το σχήμα του, τα χείλη της άνοιξαν και γεύτηκε την ανάσα του και ανατρίχιασε ολόκληρη όταν τα δάχτυλά του μπλέχτηκαν στις ξανθές μπούκλες της, χαϊδεύοντας το πίσω μέρος του κεφαλιού της. Πόσο καιρό είχε περάσει φαντασιώνοντας να την ξαναφιλούσε όπως εκείνο το βράδυ έξω από τη μπουάτ, ή εκείνο στη σοφίτα; Με κάποιο τρόπο αυτό το φιλί ήταν σαν εκείνα και τίποτα σαν αυτά την ίδια στιγμή. Ήταν όλα εκείνα, και τόσα περισσότερα τώρα.

…Βρε πώς τα 'λεγε έτσι η πουτάνα. _Είδες η_ τέχνη _πώς αλλάζει τον άνθρωπο, αχ!_

Όταν τελικά τραβήχτηκε να πάρει ανάσα, ο σφυγμός της ηχούσε ξέφρενος στα αυτιά της. Ήταν λαχανιασμένος κι αυτός, αλλά αυτό δεν τον σταμάτησε από το να την ξαναφιλήσει πεταχτά, και μετά ξανά, και ξανά, και όταν αυτή γέλασε φίλησε τα μάγουλά της, την άκρη της μύτης της, τα βλέφαρά της, όπου μπορούσε να φτάσει. Και ήταν τόσο τρυφερός και γλυκός ο τρόπος του, τόσο μαγευτικό το χαμόγελο του, που πραγματικά για ένα δευτερόλεπτο πίστεψε ότι ονειρεύονταν. Δεν ήταν δυνατόν ο Κωνσταντίνος που ήξερε να ήταν έτσι μαζί της, έτσι δεν είναι;

Έ, προφανώς… δεν είναι.

Ήταν σίγουρη πως μετά από τόσα φιλιά, αν το μεϊκάπ της ήταν φρέσκο θα έμοιαζε με κλόουν έτσι πασαλειμμένη που θα ήταν. Μα μετά από την τεράστια νύχτα που είχαν περάσει τουλάχιστον είχε ξεθωριάσει το κόκκινο κραγιόν. Δεν χρειαζόταν κι άλλο λόγο για να γελάει αυτός μαζί της, εδώ που τα λέμε, έδειχνε να βρίσκει αρκετούς ήδη.

Το οποίο της θύμισε, «Κύριε καθηγητά;»

Αυτός γέλασε με την προσφώνηση. «Ναι, _δεσποινίς_ ;»

Το πήγαινε προς το αστείο, αλλά τελικά το μετάνιωσε και είπε απλά, «Θα είστε λίγο πιο ευγενικός μαζί μου τώρα; Αν σας παρακαλέσω πολύ;» βλεφάρισε, επιδεικνύοντας τις μακριές της βλεφαρίδες.

«Ααα, δεσποινίς μου,» της σήκωσε το δάκτυλο. «Στη τέχνη, σε αντίθεση με την τηλεόραση, δεν υπάρχουν γλειψίματα και ειδικές μεταχειρίσεις τέτοιου είδους. Δεν μαθαίνεται έτσι το θέατρο, λυπάμαι που σας το χαλάω.»

Σούφρωσε τα χείλη της. «Να πάρει, κι είχα ελπίδες.»

«Κερδίζετε έξτρα πόντους μετά την αποψινή ερμηνεία σας φυσικά, ήταν εκπληκτική.» Της τόνισε, και αυτή παρατήρησε πως μέχρι το τέλος της πρότασης ο τόσο πρωτόγνωρος παιχνιδιάρικος τόνος του είχε ξεθωριάσει λίγο.

Συνοφρυώθηκε, χάνοντας και τη δική της όρεξη για αστεία. «Μακάρι να ήταν ερμηνεία…» σχεδόν ψιθύρισε τώρα, και με τα χέρια της ήδη στα αξύριστα μάγουλά του, κράτησε το πρόσωπό του πιο σφιχτά, κοντά της. «Έχεις ιδέα πόσο με τρόμαξες;»

«Εμένα να δεις.» Αναστέναξε, και το βλέμμα του σκοτείνιασε. «Όταν σε τράβηξε αυτός ο αλήτης, αυτό το τομάρι, μακριά μου… όταν σε άκουσα να ουρλιάζεις… Δεν ένιωθα καν τα χτυπήματα, ο πανικός μου μη σε πειράξουν ήταν τόσο επιτακτικός που δεν μπορούσα να σκεφτώ τίποτα άλλο. Δεν ξέρεις πόσο ανακουφίστηκα όταν έφυγαν. Αιμόφυρτος στην ερημιά, χάνοντας τις αισθήσεις μου, και το μόνο που σκεφτόμουν ήσουν εσύ.» Κούνησε το κεφάλι του, λες και απογοητευμένος με τον εαυτό του.

«Κομματάκι τρελαμένος είσαι, μου φαίνεται.» σχολίασε αυτή, με τον γνωστό της τόνο.

Της έριξε μια επικριτική ματιά. « _Κομματάκι_.» επανέλαβε.

«Κομματάκι.» επανέλαβε κι αυτή, λες και ήταν το πιο φυσικό πράγμα στον κόσμο. «… Όχι ότι είσαι ο μόνος, βέβαια.» Αυτή κι αν ήταν τρελαμένη… μαζί του. «Σε κάθε σπίτι ένας τρελός, στης κυρα-Ντένης όλοι.»

«Ασχολίαστο αυτό.»

«Και να δεις εγώ πως τρελάθηκα όταν μου λιποθύμησες.» Τον κοίταξε θυμωμένα. «'Έτσι να τον παίξεις το θρήνο της Ιουλιέτας', σοβαρά τώρα; Εγώ πήγαινα να σε χάσω κι εσύ μου 'κανες αστειάκια;» του χτύπησε μαλακά το μάγουλο. «Που να σε πάρει ο διάολος, να σε πάρει! Και καθόμουνα και σπάραζα στο αμάξι κι έλεγα να 'τος, τώρα θα σταματήσει να αναπνέει. Αυτή θα είναι η τελευταία του. Και πως θα ζήσω εγώ μετά;»

Ένιωσε την υγρασία στα μάτια της να αυξάνεται, και κατάπιε με δυσκολία, προσπαθώντας να μη βουρκώσει. «Νομίζεις εσύ τρελάθηκες, ξέρεις εγώ τι πέρασα;»

Κι ο Κωνσταντίνος έφερε το χέρι του στο πρόσωπό της μονομιάς, χαϊδεύοντας την απαλά. Και όταν αυτή τον κοίταξε, το είδε στο βλέμμα του. Ήξερε, συνειδητοποίησε. Κι όμως, ήξερε.

Πέρασε ένα λεπτό χαμένη στα μάτια του μέχρι να βρει τη φωνή της ξανά. «Πώς φτάσαμε ως εδώ;» αναρωτήθηκε δυνατά. Ήταν μια θολούρα το πώς είχαν πάει από τη απόλυτη απέχθεια στην… σε ότι ήταν αυτό τώρα, εν πάση περιπτώσει. Κάτι το τόσο αδύνατο που ήταν σχεδόν απίστευτο.

Ανασήκωσε ελαφρά τους ώμους του. «Είναι ένα από τα άλυτα μυστήρια του έρωτα, φαντάζομαι.» απάντησε.

Έρωτα. _Χμ._ Χαμογέλασε και έκλεισε τα μάτια της, επαναλαμβάνοντας κρυφά τη λέξη στο μυαλό της.

_Στο ποιό;_

Σκάσε, Τόλη.

Ξαφνικά ένιωσε τα χείλη του στα μαλλιά της. Μετά τον άκουσε να παίρνει μια βαθιά ανάσα. Ήξερε πως δεν θα μύριζε και θεϊκά μετά από όλα όσα περάσανε, μα για μια φορά δεν την ένοιαξε.

Μαζί με την εκπνοή του, μουρμούρισε απαλά με μια μπούκλα της πάνω στα χείλη του, «Μη φύγεις.»

Αυτή αναστέναξε. «Πρέπει. Με περιμένει ο… πρέπει να… η εκπομπή…» κατάπιε με θόρυβο, πασχίζοντας να βρει τις σωστές λέξεις. «Πρέπει.» είπε στο τέλος, παρατώντας τη προσπάθεια.

«Σε παρακαλώ.» της είπε, με ένα τόνο όχι ικετευτικό αλλά τόσο ακαταμάχητο. «Μείνε μαζί μου απόψε.»

Για άλλη μια φορά, βρήκε τον εαυτό της να χαμογελάει σαν χαζή. «Πέντε λεπτά μόνο.» Υποχώρησε νυσταγμένα. «Και μετά φεύγω.»

Το επόμενο πράγμα που θυμάται είναι η πόρτα να ανοίγει διάπλατα και να μπαίνει η κυρία Ντένη. Κάτι που δεν έβγαζε νόημα γιατί την είχε κλειδώσει. Εκτός αν κάποιος είχε καταφέρει να την ανοίξει από έξω, μα αυτό θα απαιτούσε άριστες… _ληστευτικές_ ικανότητες, οπότε δεν έπαιζε να ήταν η κυρία Ντένη… σωστά;

«Κωνσταντίνε; Κωνσταντίνε; Α! Καλημέρα χρυσό μου. Εδώ κοιμήθηκες εσύ;»


End file.
